one page and must contain a summary of the proposed activity suitable for dissemination to the public. It should be a self-contained description of the project and should contain a statement of objectives and methods to be employed. It should be informative to other persons working in the same or related fields and insofar as possible understandable to a technically liter- ate lay reader. This Abstract must not include any proprietary/confidential information. * Please click the add attachment button to complete this entry. 8372-MayoAbstract.pdf Tracking Number: GRANT00424580 Attachments ProjectAbstractAddAttachment File Name Mime Type 8372-MayoAbstract.pdf application/pdf Tracking Number: GRANT00424580 PROJECT ABSTRACT The 25th Annual Conference on Marfan Syndrome and Related Disorders will be held August 6-9, 2009 at the Mayo Clinic in Rochester, Minnesota in collaboration with the National Marfan Foundation (NMF). The conference is a four-day event that includes more than sixty medical and psychosocial workshops and educational programs for adults, teens and children; a CME for medical professionals; and a formal meeting of the NMF Professional Advisory Board (PAB). Physicians from the Marfan Clinic at Mayo Clinic Rochester, PAB members and invited guests will present the programs and staff a one-day health fair for patient assessment at Mayo Clinic Rochester on Friday, August 7, 2009. Mayo Clinic Rochester is one of 18 sites in the U.S. and Canada participating in a clinical trial studying the effects of atenolol vs. losartan on aortic growth in Marfan patients. The study is being funded by the National Heart, Lung and Blood Institute and managed by the Pediatric Heart Network with support from the National Marfan Foundation and is open to affected individuals ages 6 months to 25 years with aortic dilation. In addition, Mayo Clinic Rochester is one of 20 study sites in the U.S., Europe, Canada and Latin America participating in a prospective observational study that compares the outcomes of the aortic valve surgeries in patients with Marfan syndrome. The study is sponsored by the National Marfan Foundation and Baylor College of Medicine, the latter also serving as the Data Coordination Center. Project Narrative File(s) FileName MimeType 6266-Mandatory_MayoProjectNarrative.pdf application/pdf 2751-Workshops.pdf application/pdf Tracking Number: GRANT00424580